The Layton Saga: Season 1
by DMC7500
Summary: Professor Layton: genius archeologist from Gressenheller University and master puzzle solver; the exemplary of a perfect gentleman. However, when a mysterious cascade of events turn his seemingly peaceful life into another adventure, he is suddenly faced with two figures from his future! His twin sons!


_Prologue: The Future_

* * *

_I do not own Professor Layton or Nintendo. I only own the story and my OC, Anthony Layton. All characters, places, and affiliations belong to their respected owners. This is a fictional work. Any events that may tie to similar events in real life are not purposely related in any way._

* * *

**Intercepted Phone Call from Los Angeles, California**

**2:47 AM**

**November 14, 2035**

* * *

"Hello?"

"It's been a while. How are you doing?"

"Well, this is a surprise. Isn't it morning time back in London?"

"Yes, it is. My sincerest apologies for calling you so late at night. I wanted to-"

"Let me guess. He shut off his phone?"

"Maybe, or it died down. He was never one to charge his phone."

"Well, he's busy working right now. My God, you have to talk to him! He's been working nonstop, and I'm afraid that he might just fall asleep on the job again."

"Please, if there's one thing I know about him, it's that he never sleeps on the job. Our father told us that true gentlemen always solve every problem they're faced with."

"You miss him, don't you?"

"It feels like yesterday when he left. I can still feel that rain pouring down on my coat."

"He misses him too, you know. He never wants to admit it, but he has a way of controlling his emotions."

"Hmph, I suppose that one way you can put it. Although I still think he could use some more teaching. He is quite young, you know."

"But, the best agent we got in the FBI. I wouldn't trade your brother in for another agent."

"He is quite good, I do concur."

"So, you want me to leave a message?"

"Yeah. Tell him…..The king is back."

"What? What does-"

"(click)"

"Well, he's not going to like this message…"

* * *

**The Pentagon**

**Office Number 7500**

**November 15, 2035**

**8:00 AM**

* * *

Anthony Layton sighed as he finished filing his last report into his file cabinet. At last, all the paper work on the last operation had been safely tucked away, never to be opened until an international crisis may soon come up. Anthony slid back into his comfortable leather chair behind his desk, and but his legs up on the table in boredom. The mission he had experienced last night was not exciting; it involved more drug trafficking, a few broken bones, and an angry drug lord being hung by the neck using a thin nylon wire. The boring part about Anthony's job was every mission he was given, it wasn't worthy of his past missions he had encountered during his junior years as an agent. Now, he was suddenly at the top of the class, and it was not as exciting as he was promised. However, as a benefit, he was given an assistant to help cope with the boredom or any projects he might be stuck on. Her name was Tanya Blade: 5'4, Harvard Graduate, expert judo master, and to Anthony's surprise, apprentice puzzle solver. Anthony had learned of Tanya's love for puzzles when she discovered Anthony's personal stash of puzzles. She solved every puzzle with precise accuracy, and her ability to quickly catch on the most obscure of clues made her a proficient partner to Anthony. Speaking of Tanya, Anthony looked at his wall clock above the entrance door. It read 8:30 AM. Tanya usually arrived ten minutes earlier to the office. Anthony began to wonder if she slept enough last night. He had dismissed her a little later than usual, but was it enough to make her completely sleep deprived?

The door swung open to reveal Tanya, with her blonde hair a little frazzled, her coat wrinkled, and her hands full with breakfast; it's the usual meal for an FBI agent: donuts from the local donut store, freshly roasted coffee put in medium-sized cups, and the typical choice of fruit, preferably a banana to Anthony and an apple for Tanya.

"Ah, Tanya!" Anthony exclaimed with relief. "I didn't know you were out getting breakfast! You rarely get breakfast when we're busy rounding up drug cartel lords."

"Yeah, big shocker, huh, Andy?" Tanya grunted as she struggled to hold the cumbersome objects. "You wanna help me put these down, or you just going to sit there like a big ox?"

"Hey, I'm not that fat!" Anthony laughed as he took the doughnut box from Tanya's left hand and placed it on the desk. Tanya, with one hand free, pushed her hair out of her eyes, and then sat down on the chair in front of the desk, placing down the cup holder, which contained two cups of coffee. Anthony chose the one marked "A.L" and Tanya took the remaining cup. Anthony opened the box, and saw a dozen donuts perfectly arranged in four rows, with two rows containing chocolate donuts and the other two rows containing glazed donuts. As Anthony stretched out to take a donut, Tanya tapped his hand, and waggled her finger. "Oh, no, Andy. I went through all this trouble to get these donuts, so you're going to have to pay up! And, by paying up, I mean by solving a puzzle!"

Anthony groaned, and whined, "Aw, Tanya! I'm hungry! Can I solve the puzzle after I eat my-"

"No answer, no donut!" Tanya firmly replied. "So, you ready for my awesome puzzle that's sure to stump you?"

Anthony chuckled, and grinned. "Alright, then, Tanya," Anthony challenged, "Hit me with your best puzzle!"

* * *

**Puzzle #001**

**The Donut Line**

**Picarats: 15**

**Tanya is in a donut line with five other people. Determine the position of Tanya and the order of the line using the clues provided.**

**Original Order (from first in line to the last): Construction Worker, Tanya, Mustached, Office Worker, Hooded, Top Hat**

**-The hooded man is in the first in line**

**-The mustached man must be between the hooded man and the top hat man**

**-The construction worker cannot be two or less spaces behind or in front of Tanya**

**-The office worker is next to Tanya**

**-Tanya is four spaces behind the man located between the hooded man and the mustached man**

**Hints:**

**Hint One: Using the information confirmed by description, we can assume that the hooded man is 1****st**** in line. Now, you must place the mustached man in a position where he is between the hooded man and the top hat man.**

**Hint Two: The Top Hat Man must be in a position that is close the mustached man, but must be positioned so that the mustached man is between the hooded man and the mustached man. Now, about that construction worker…**

**Hint Three: If you put the construction worker in a position that is two people in front or behind Tanya, Tanya's positioning will be incorrect. So, the construction worker is located near the hooded man, but where exactly?**

**Super Hint: The Construction Worker is 2****nd**** and the Mustached Man is 3****rd****. With this amount of data given, it should be easy to find out the position of Tanya and the rest of the line.**

Anthony pondered carefully. This was indeed a creative puzzle, but he had quickly found out the answer without looking at the hints. Snapping his fingers in exclamation, Anthony shouted, "I think I got it! Here's my answer!"

**Answer: Hooded Man, Construction Worker, Mustached Man, Top Hat Man, Office Worker, Tanya**

**Tanya is 6****th**** in the donut line.**

**Anthony's Proof: The Construction Worker is in 2****nd**** place because putting him in 3****rd**** place or lower would make him two or less spaces behind or in front of Tanya. Also, Tanya cannot be in 5****th**** place or higher, because there would not be a person after the first three people. Even though the mustached man is not next to the hooded man, he is in front of the top hat man and behind the construction worker man, and he is considered between the hooded man and the top hat man. Not just one person needs to be in the middle.**

* * *

Tanya clapped her hands with glee, and exclaimed in delight, "Wow, you sure solved that one pretty fast! You sure got your dad's puzzle solving intellect!"

Anthony chuckled with amusement, and replied, "Well, I do share some love for a little puzzle solving, but I got better things to do with my job." After this, he took a swig of coffee and began chomping on a chocolate donut.

Tanya reached in for a glazed donut, but suddenly pulled back, exclaiming, "Oh, my! I just remembered! Your brother, Alfendi, called!"

Anthony swallowed his last bit of donut that was in his mouth, and questioned, "I haven't heard from him in a few months; what did he want, exactly?"

Tanya hesitated a little before saying, "He told me to tell you… The King is back."

Tanya heard Anthony's cup drop from his hand, and looked up to see Anthony's shocked expression. Whatever she said, it wasn't what Anthony expected to hear. Anthony softly whispered as he closed his eyes, "So, you gone and finally did it, didn't you?"

* * *

**Gressenheller University**

**November 27, 2013**

**8:30 AM**

"A letter, for me, Rosa?"

Rosa Grimms chuckled as she handed Hershel Layton the letter. "Why the shocked expression, Professor? I'll bet Luke's trying to catch up on daily life in London! I better go and get your spare top hat from the cleaners. Why don't read that letter in the meantime?"

As Rosa closed the door, Professor Layton brought the letter towards his work desk and sat down in his armchair. Layton carefully looked over the letter for any tampering or wrinkles. As Luke sent letters, he would always leave some sort of wrinkled envelope. However, the envelope looked perfectly normal to him, and there were no signs of tampering. It looked…perfect. Too perfect, Layton cautiously thought. Also, in the front of the envelope, instead of Luke Triton's name, there were two initials that read, "_A.L"_ Layton thought it was another puzzle fan hoping to solve yet another puzzle, but something inside the envelope was compelling him to open it. Using his letter opener, Layton opened the envelope and took out the letter. What he found in the letter, however, was a great shock to the professor.

* * *

_Professor Hershel Layton, _

_What I am about to explain to you may sound familiar to you, but, in truth, is the most crucial thing you must understand in this letter. London, no, the whole world, is in grave danger. In 22 years, all of the nations in the world will be at peace, but, the cost of this tranquility is the birth of global terrorism. Every villain in the world will band together in order to bring down this peaceful union. But, this can all be averted, if you heed my request. In seven days' time, gather every one of your compatriots, old and new, to the Big Ben Tower. There, we will be waiting for you. Please, Professor, you must answer the call. Billions of lives are at stake, but the most important thing to you is the ones you love. Isn't that what you taught us, isn't it, Father?_

_Your loving son,_

_Alfendi Layton_

* * *

Professor Layton closed his eyes in disbelief and shook his head. He couldn't possibly be dreaming, could he? His future son, requesting his aid in the new London? But, after all…

It was another mystery to solve, and the Professor is never one to back down from a challenge.


End file.
